


Peek-A-Boo.

by orphan_account



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Buddi - Freeform, Chucky (2019), F/M, Other, Um....., buddi chucky - Freeform, roboto sexy timee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If they don’t let us play —𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺!
Relationships: Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Reader, Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Peek-A-Boo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuimomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuimomo/gifts).

> plz be patient with me ..bad with Chucky plots.

Your head is pounding when you come to and it’s difficult to open your eyes, the strain of the fluorescent lights above sending waves of pain to the near back of your brain. Wait —

Where were you?

You peer around the room, your neck stiff and sore. Your toes were cold, one sock on, the other missing. Your cheeks warm when you realize you’re in nothing but your shorts and a thin bra. The air is crisp and if you squint, you can see your breath in the dimly lit room. There’s a door to your left, but you’re restrained by coarse rope that’s digging into your skin.

_ Fuck. Go back. Where was I? How did this — _

“Chucky.” You whisper.


End file.
